koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ra Ga
Ra Ga (ラ・ガ), alternatively translated as "La Ga", is a baleful entity within the Angelique and Neo Angelique series. It is broadly described as the darkness within people's hearts which is separated from the human conscious into a destructive and vengeful supernatural force of the cosmos. Consuming all it touches with darkness, it conquers and obliterates all life without mercy. It can manifest into a variety of shapes. Role in Games Angelique Once long ago, in a faraway cosmos, a Queen Examination was held. The trial was the same one held for Angelique and Rosalia: to foster two adjacent continents. Both Queen Candidates performed admirably for the test yet it soon became obvious that one girl was vastly superior. The losing Queen Candidate became embittered and brooded with jealousy. In the comic adaptation, she was raised with the expectancies to become Queen and forced against her will to enter the Queen Examination. She broke due to loneliness, yearning to live like a normal girl and wishing to be reunited with her family. Her mind and heart lost to despair, devoid of empathy, seeped with hate for everyone around her. Her mental state affected her continent. Its once glorious fields became a world of death and darkness. The presiding Sacred Guardians were unable to completely remedy or eradicate the threat. Therefore, they decided to seal the dark world away to another dimension. Her world was called "Endless Hell Nadorahga" (無限地獄ナドラーガ). Countless monstrosities fueled by a darker version of Sacrea roam on it. Sometime before Angelique takes place, Zephel activates his Sacrea in anger and unintentionally enters Nadorahga with Marcel. As the two youths fight for their lives, Catis and the other guardians combine their Sacrea to bring them back. Before the land's dark Sacrea overpowers them, they are saved by a dreaming Limoges' prayer. During the comic adaptation, Rosalia briefly fell victim to its influences. It took the form of a "Dream Demon" (夢魔, muma) and tried to drag its victims into an endless slumber. Angelique and The Queen's holy Sacrea kept the shadows at bay, yet Nadorahga regained its powers over time. The force reawakened in the distant future and threatened Tian Shi's cosmos. Her Sacred Guardians fought to destroy it but failed. As a last ditch effort, she sealed the deadly threat and her weakened Cosmic Will into a continent named Arcadia. After the continent was contained in a pocket dimension and sent to the past Sacred Beast Cosmos, "Ra Ga" became the main name for the temporal anomaly. It is the source of ominous earthquakes and sought to possess Rachel to kill the Queen. Ra Ga would have controlled her completely if Rachel had not mentally resisted it. The Queen's Sacrea and her future Cosmic Will join their powers to release Ra Ga's hold on her Aide. Future Alphonsia is fully recovered enough to vanquish Ra Ga. He returned to his rightful Queen in the future afterwards. Neo Angelique Ra Ga's form was obliterated but its core remained. Weakened after the Queen's purification, it chose to conceal itself within a rip of space-time near the continent. When Arcadia broke away from the Queens' protection eons later, the core beat back to life. It became known by the select few as "Erebos" (エレボス). Like Ra Ga, Erebos is capable of possessing a human's heart to act as its vessel in the mortal realm. Several years before the main setting, it chose a dying boy as its host and fed from the youth's plea to live. Failing to conquer the boy immediately meant little to Erebos, despite being stranded in its dimension. While it continues to eat away at its human host, it puppets transparent monstrosities known as "Thanatos" (タナトス). Thanatos suck away the life force of anything they touch, driven by a mad and instinctive urge to kill. The people living within Arcadia are constantly threatened by their presence. Only Purifiers —those who can unleash the Aubes' powers— can cleanse Arcadia of their existence. Gallery Erebos-neoangelique.jpg|Erebos Thanatos-neoangelique.jpg|A basic Thanatos __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Neoromance Glossary